


The unimaginable.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Pericolosamente angst ~ What if? ~ Rapporto ambiguo!Wolfstar ~ 4482 parole}Battaglia al Ministero della Magia del 18 Maggio 1996. Quella notte, però, non è Sirius Black a morire nell'Ufficio Misteri.(Dal testo)"«Oh no, Siri, 12 anni ad Azkaban non hanno fatto bene neanche a te. Povero piccolo Sirius, dovrà continuare a vivere tutto solo...»«A differenza tua, Bella, che hai solo i Mangiamorte del cazzo e nessuno - neanche quel cane di tuo marito - che morirebbe per te, io non sono da solo! Ho una famiglia che mi ama! E saremo davvero una bellissima famiglia quando tu e i tuoi amici sarete morti ed io sarò scagionato!»«Ne sei davvero sicuro, piccolo Siri?» tornò con il suo tono di scherno e, poco prima che una luce negli occhi grigi di Sirius potesse accendersi, esattamente un attimo prima che egli potesse urlare “Crucio”, Bellatrix cacciò una risata malevola e si dileguò, volando via verso i camini della metropolvere e scomparendo in un soffio."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	The unimaginable.

THE UNIMAGINABLE  
(O DUE VOLTE IN CUI SIRIUS BLACK HA TENUTO HARRY POTTER TRA LE BRACCIA)

31 Luglio 1980.  
Ospedale San Mungo.

Nella sterile camera dell’Ospedale San Mungo regnava il silenzio totale, molto insolito, essendo palesemente affollata da ben cinque persone, nonostante i medici e gli infermieri avessero ribadito di entrare solo in due per volta.  
Lily Evans era seduta sul letto, coperta da un lenzuolo leggero e con i capelli sfatti raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, appuntata con una matita come era solita fare. Appariva molto meno stanca di quello che si aspettasse, dopo aver dato alla luce il piccolo Harry.  
James Potter era un turbine di euforia, girovagava per la stanza lanciando ovunque dei coriandoli dalla sua bacchetta e canticchiava, troppo felice per prestare attenzione alle sue occhiaie o alle mancate ore di sonno.  
Un fagottino di coperte dorate dormiva in una piccola culletta accanto al letto di Lily, con le sue manine minuscole e il volto ancora raggrinzito.  
Harry, il suo amato bambino.  
Sirius, Remus e Peter non si erano persi neanche un istante del grande evento: avevano dovuto accompagnare Lily in ospedale tutti insieme, quando le acque le si erano rotte in una delle loro consuete cene settimanali. Così anche loro erano arrivati in ospedale la sera precedente, poco prima della mezzanotte, e non si erano mossi di un millimetro.  
Avevano aspettato con James tutte quelle ore che sembravano anni e, adesso che il piccolo Harry era nato e Lily si era riposata un po’, avevano la possibilità di vederlo.  
«Ed ecco qua il nostro campione!» James aveva preso cautamente suo figlio tra le braccia, mostrandolo ai suoi amici, che si erano sciolti come tre ghiaccioli al sole.  
Remus allungò timidamente una mano e accarezzò la guancia paffuta del piccolo, che dormiva beatamente.  
«Ciao, piccolino...»  
«E adesso, piccolo Harry, è tempo che tu conosca il tuo padrino.» disse James, guardando il suo migliore amico, suo fratello, negli occhi grigi persi nel piccolo Harry.  
Sirius ebbe un tuffo al cuore nell’udire quelle parole: era così preso dalla tenerezza di Harry da scordarsi totalmente che lui era il custode di quel batuffolo.  
Un batuffolo che sarebbe cresciuto, viziato dai suoi mille regali e per cui avrebbe fatto di tutto.  
Sirius si sistemò sulla sedia, mentre James gli metteva il piccolo tra le braccia. Era goffo e impacciato con quel neonato e Lily si era lasciata sfuggire qualche risolino… ma Harry, a Sirius, tolse ogni parola.  
Era caldo, piccolo, morbido e indifeso, tra le sue braccia, più lo cullava e più il piccolo si accoccolava al suo petto.  
«Mi sa che zio Sirius è già il suo preferito.» commentò Lily, mentre il suo amico tratteneva palesemente le lacrime, pur di non perdere il suo appellativo di “macho”.  
«Ciao...» non ebbe molto da dire, il tremolio della sua voce si esprimeva chiaramente per lui «Ciao, Harry...»  
James sedette sul letto, accanto a Lily, alla quale diede un bacio tra i capelli rossi e la avvolse tra le sue braccia, ammirando entrambi la bellezza dei loro amici alle prese con il loro bambino. Non vi era null’altro che potessero desiderare. Forse solo la fine della Guerra, ma si erano concessi di chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante e non pensarci, facendo finta che fuori da quelle mura regnasse la pace.  
Remus, seduto accanto a Sirius, gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise genuinamente, così il Moro ricambiò il sorriso complice, per poi tornare a focalizzarsi su Harry, che aveva leggermente aperto gli occhi e sembrava fissare le figure luminose, raffiguranti degli animali, che Peter stava evocando dalla sua bacchetta per farlo giocare.  
Quella fu la prima delle tante volte che Sirius tenne Harry tra le braccia.

18 Maggio 1996.  
Ufficio Misteri.

Quando Sirius, soddisfatto, spazzò fuori dal suo campo visivo quel verme di Lucius Malfoy con uno schiantesimo, se la dovette vedere con la sua adorata cugina Bellatrix Lestrange, che era ben intenzionata a dargli del filo da torcere.  
Nessun anatema che uccide, solo una serie di incantesimi lanciati a raffica per metterlo in difficoltà e prenderlo in giro, con tanto di risolini e battutine di scherno… Quello che Sirius, però, non aveva intuito era che Bellatrix stava solo cercando di fargli prendere tempo, sapendo che lui non avrebbe esitato a rispondere alle sue provocazioni, orgoglioso per com’era.  
Troppo impegnato a proteggere il suo orgoglio davanti a tutto L'Ordine della Fenice, non si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel comportamento beffardo della cugina. Non aveva notato, che più combattevano, più Bellatrix faceva di tutto per uscire dalla Stanza della Morte e avvicinarsi all’Atrium, vicino ai camini della Metropolvere. Forse qualcuno cercava di avvertirlo, qualcuno aveva capito quale fosse la tecnica dei Mangiamorte e stava provando a tenere loro testa, ma ogni tentativo di catturare l'attenzione di Sirius fu vano. Per questo ad un certo punto si ritrovò più distante degli altri suoi compagni, tutti impegnati nella protezione dei ragazzi o nel combattere altri Mangiamorte. Fu allora, quando furono da soli faccia a faccia che Bellatrix gli parlò senza schernirlo, disprezzante del traditore della sua famiglia, del proprio Sangue Puro.  
«Sono davvero curiosa di sapere come andrai avanti adesso, Siri: sei un fuggitivo, condannato al Bacio,» Sirius provò a tirarle un incantesimo, ma essendo troppo concentrato sulle parole della cugina gli riuscì troppo debole, cosa che diede modo a Bellatrix di schivarlo senza problemi «Oh no, Siri, 12 anni ad Azkaban non hanno fatto bene neanche a te. Povero piccolo Sirius, dovrà continuare a vivere tutto solo...»  
«A differenza tua, Bella, che hai solo i Mangiamorte del cazzo e nessuno - neanche quel cane di tuo marito - che morirebbe per te, io non sono da solo! Ho una famiglia che mi ama! E saremo davvero una bellissima famiglia quando tu e i tuoi amici sarete morti ed io sarò scagionato!»  
«Ne sei davvero sicuro, piccolo Siri?» tornò con il suo tono di scherno e, poco prima che una luce negli occhi grigi di Sirius potesse accendersi, esattamente un attimo prima che egli potesse urlare “Crucio”, Bellatrix cacciò una risata malevola e si dileguò, volando via verso i camini della metropolvere e scomparendo in un soffio.  
«Bastarda vigliacca!»  
Tutto l’Ordine della Fenice era spaesato, perché ogni singolo Mangiamorte si era volatilizzato nel nulla, interrompendo la battaglia e lasciando tutti interdetti.  
Improvvisamente una voce invase tutto l’Ufficio Misteri: era serpentina, inquietante e nessuno ebbe il minimo dubbio su a chi essa potesse appartenere: Lord Voldemort era lì e continuava a ripetere, con fare quasi divertito: “Venite a piangere i vostri morti”.  
Immediatamente Tonks, Remus e Kingsley raggiunsero Sirius, iniziarono a correre all’impazzata per l’Atrium, perché se tutti erano lì voleva dire che i morti da piangere erano per forza i ragazzi. Pochi istanti in cui Sirius in sentì morire dentro ad ogni passo che faceva, ma vennero quasi subito attratti dal suono di uno scontro a duello: il professor Silente era lì, che combatteva contro Voldemort, mentre una sfilza di ragazzini terrorizzati erano seduti, raggruppati in un angolo del corridoio.  
Il duello si interruppe appena Lord Voldemort vide arrivare i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice: con un incantesimo diversivo smorzò gli attacchi di Silente, si poteva vedere il Signore Oscuro volteggiare per la camera, rompere i vetri mentre sul volto aveva un ghigno sorridente e soddisfatto; il vecchio preside provava ancora a tenergli testa, ma era troppo veloce, fino a che si fermò, lontano da tutti come un codardo e con un viscido sorriso allargò le braccia in un gesto plateale.  
«Il bambino che quattordici anni fa fu sopravvissuto… È morto!» e rise rise malignamente mentre una nube di fumo lo avvolgeva, fino a farlo scomparire come tutti i suoi seguaci Mangiamorte.  
Fu allora che Sirius comprese: fino a quel momento era stato letteralmente pietrificato, incantato dalle scintille che emanavano le bacchette dei due maghi. Aveva ingenuamente creduto che i ragazzi fossero solo terrorizzati dalla situazione che stavano vivendo, ma avvicinandosi a loro sempre più potè scorgere il corpo di Harry disteso a terra, privo di vita, con gli occhi verdi ancora spalancati. Proprio come Lily. Proprio come James.  
Remus camminava qualche passo dietro di lui: l’ex professore aveva capito tutto, fin dal primo momento, adesso si stava avvicinando solo alla consapevolezza. Avevano perso Harry, per sempre. E con lui anche Sirius. Toccava proprio a Remus raccogliere i pezzi dell’anima distrutta di quest’ultimo.  
Ron Weasley aveva urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, ma ora, con il corpo del suo migliore amico ai suoi piedi, l’unica sua volontà era la pura vendetta. Hermione aveva il volto affondato nel collo di Ron, non guardava nessuno, non aveva il coraggio di farsi vedere, perché quella fu la prima volta che la sua intelligenza non l’aveva aiutata a salvare il suo migliore amico. Quella a fare più paura, però, era Ginny, che con una calma innaturale ancora accarezzava i capelli di Harry e non diceva niente, non versava una lacrima. Tutti temevano il momento in cui sarebbe scoppiata. Luna stava abbracciando Neville, che non la smetteva più di piangere da quando aveva visto l’Avada Kedavra di Voldemort colpire Harry in pieno petto, dopo averlo disarmato. Nessuno aveva potuto fare nulla, era accaduto tutto il così pochi secondi che neanche sembrava reale.  
Sirius crollò in ginocchio, davanti al corpo senza vita di Harry e fu percorso da un brivido di terrore: fu davvero come vedere James morto quella notte del 31 ottobre di quattordici anni fa a Godric’s Hollow.  
«Il mio figlioccio...» allungò le mani verso il suo viso, lasciando delle carezza sulle sua guance pallide, forse nel tentativo di risvegliarlo, di potergli parlare ancora una volta.  
Con un gesto lento e delicato, come se corresse il rischio di romperlo, lo prese tra le braccia con lo stesso terrore che aveva avuto quasi sedici anni prima, quando James glielo aveva presentato.   
Proprio come allora, anche Remus era lì: si era inginocchiato lentamente dietro Sirius, cercando di non vacillare e rimanere forte per quando l’animagus sarebbe crollato definitivamente.  
Mentre con il braccio sinistro Sirius sorreggeva il corpo di Harry, alzò la mano destra che tremava come una foglia e, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi verdi e vacui per un'ultima volta, gli posò due dita sulle palpebre, chiudendole sulle sue pupille definitivamente.  
Ebbe solo il tempo di lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte prima di scoppiare in un pianto singhiozzante, così colmo di dolore da far tremare i muri dell'intero Ministero.  
«Harry...» continuava ad urlare «Il mio bambino, il mio figlioccio… Harry!»  
In quell'atroce pianto Remus Lupin lo sorreggeva, stringendolo forte per le spalle. Non diceva nulla, solo delle lacrime silenziose solcavano sulle sue guance, perché doveva essere forte… E doveva portare via di là Sirius prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo e catturarlo.  
Le sue urla avevano invaso tutto l'Ufficio Misteri, come un mantra aveva iniziato a ripetere "James, James, James…" in maniera quasi snervante. Tutti avevano compreso il motivo per cui stesse invocando il nome del migliore amico: gli aveva promesso di proteggere Harry e invece aveva passato dodici anni ad Azkaban, lasciandolo dai Dursley. E adesso era morto, solo per colpa sua, perché era arrivato troppo tardi.  
«Sirius, dobbiamo andare...» Remus sussurrò piano, sapendo già che sarebbe stato difficile farlo schiodare da quel dannato pavimento «Devi venire via da qui, il Ministro e gli Auror potrebbero arrivare a momenti… anche Tonks e Kingsley devono andare.»  
«No! Io resto con Harry.»  
«Se ti vedono ti condanneranno al Bacio, Sirius...» gli prese il volto tra le mani e fece in modo che lo guardasse negli occhi. Era distrutto… Distrutto. «Guardami, Sirius, ti prego. Ti riporteranno ad Azkaban, ti daranno in pasto ai Dissennatori.»  
«Non mi importa! Non mi importa più! Harry è morto!» urlava a pieni polmoni, cercando di scrollarsi Remus di dosso.  
«E allora non rendere il suo sacrificio vano, Sirius. Vieni via da qui!»  
«No!»  
E allora Remus fece una cosa atroce: trascinò via Sirius di peso, mentre egli si dimenava per liberarsi e tornare a stringere il corpo del suo figlioccio. Era un addio troppo sofferto, quando aveva avuto solo il tempo di fargli un'ultima carezza. Era disumano, Remus non voleva arrivare a tanto, ma sapeva che era l'unica soluzione per non farlo catturare ingiustamente di nuovo.  
Tra le urla e le lacrime lo strappò via da Harry e lo trascinò fino ai camini della Metropolvere, aiutato da Kingsley e Tonks. Così dopo una manciata di polvere e un paio di secondi sparirono insieme ai due Auror.

20 Maggio 1996.  
Grimmauld Place.

La porta d’ingresso della vecchia tenuta dei Black si era aperta lentamente, riversando al suo interno una valanga di persone, tutte vestite di nero, tutti silenziosi e a capo chino.  
Non appena Arthur Weasley aprì la luce della casa lo scenario che tutti i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice si trovarono davanti fu assurdo: la antica carta da parati era graffiata in ogni parte del corridoio, alcuni dei cimeli di famiglia erano riversati per terra, qualcuno era rotto. Visto e considerato che vi era una sola persona in casa, non ci voleva molto a capire cosa fosse accaduto.  
«Sirius!» Remus corse immediatamente nella sala, per vedere se l’uomo fosse lì troppo preoccupato che avesse combinato qualcosa di cui se ne sarebbe potuto pentire. Ma la sala era vuota, ed anche la cucina. Remus si allarmò ancora di più quando andando nel bagno del piano inferiore trovò nel lavandino un fazzoletto pieno di sangue. «Cazzo!» imprecò urlando, e lui non imprecava mai, specialmente ad alta voce.  
«Controllate le altre stanze!» intimò agli altri membri dell’Ordine «Vado a cercarlo in camera sua...» disse, per poi precipitarsi sulle scale e salire i gradini a due a due fino all’ultimo piano, le cui due stanze venivano occupate proprio dagli ultimi due Malandrini rimasti in vita e fedeli al loro credo. Spalancò la porta della camera di Sirius e, di fatti, lo trovò lì, che guardava fuori dalla finestra con una mano fasciata. Quei due giorni lo avevano invecchiato ancor di più dei dodici anni ad Azkaban.  
«Che cosa hai fatto alla mano?» fu la prima preoccupazione di Remus, ma Sirius non se ne curò, continuando a guardare fuori dalla sua finestra, proprio come quando ai tempi di Hogwarts litigava con la sua famiglia e si incollava ai vetri del dormitorio di Grifondoro.  
«Sirius, cosa hai fatto alla mano?» ma ancora una volta non ricevette risposta, così per attirare la sua attenzione fracassò per terra un bicchiere che era sulla cassettiera della camera. «Mi vuoi rispondere, cazzo?!»  
Ancora una volta alzò la voce e finalmente riuscì a farsi guardare negli occhi: vide in lui la stessa luce di follia che aveva il giorno in cui fu mandato ad Azkaban, quello non era Sirius Black.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Remus?! Che cosa?!» era fuori di sé, con la barba poco curata e dei vecchi vestiti neri. «Non mi avete fatto venire al funerale! Mi avete rinchiuso qui da solo come un fottuto cane! È stato come tornare ad Azkaban e nessuno si è degnato di rimanere con me!» la sua voce si spezzò immediatamente, Remus comprese che lo aveva lasciato da solo nel suo dolore e si sentì tremendamente in colpa «Io avevo il diritto di venire al funerale di Harry perché io - ero - il- suo - fottuto - padrino!» sottolineò con una rabbia che avrebbe potuto spaccare le pareti e le lacrime che, di nuovo, avevano solcato le sue guance scarne. «Non tu, Remus! Io! Tu non avevi nessun cazzo di diritto su Harry… Io ce l’avevo!» si avvicinò a lui feroce, urlandogli addosso «Tu mi hai strappato via da lui come se fossi stato un lurido ratto!»  
«Cosa avresti fatto se ti avessero preso? Harry era venuto al Ministero per salvare te! Avresti reso vano tutto quello che ha fatto!»  
«Harry è morto per colpa mia! Non ha senso continuare a vivere, io non ho nessuno! Harry era la mia famiglia… Lo avevo ritrovato, lo avevo finalmente ritrovato! Avresti dovuto lasciare che mi prendessero, che i Dissennatori mi dessero il Bacio! Almeno non sarei esistito più, almeno sarei stato con Harry e con James… Da qualche parte...»  
Quelle parole tranciarono l’anima di Remus in tanti piccolissimi pezzi, avrebbe voluto solo scomparire lì, in quella camera ancora tappezzata di poster di motociclette e ragazze babbane…  
«Io ho solo te, Sirius...» riuscì a mormorare, sottovoce «Che posso dirti? Mi dispiace di essere stato egoista e di averti salvato le palle per non lasciarti andare in contro al suicidio...»  
Sirius tacque e calò lo sguardo verso la sua mano fasciata, mordendosi l’interno della guancia, nervoso, distrutto sotto ad ogni fronte.  
«Non puoi fare così Sirius. Ti sei lasciato andare quando è morto James, non hai lottato per avere un processo e sei passato per pazzo quando ti hanno rinchiuso ad Azkaban. Adesso che anche Harry non c’è più ti stai lasciando andare di nuovo… La vuoi sapere una cosa?» alzò nuovamente la voce, e Sirius alzò leggermente lo sguardo, guardandolo sempre con il capo leggermente chino «La gente muore ogni giorno, Sirius. Domani potrei essere io, Tonks o Arthur o chissà chi.»  
«Harry non aveva neanche sedici anni...»  
«Lo so. E ti giuro che avrei seriamente dato la vita al posto suo...» anche Remus vacillò, la sua mascella iniziò a tremare e trattenne a stento le lacrime «Avrei fatto di tutto per salvare quel ragazzo, per salvare il figlio di James, il nostro Harry. Ma siamo in guerra, Sirius, proprio come lo eravamo quindici anni fa. La guerra non guarda se tu sei il prescelto per salvare tutta la situazione o quanti anni tu abbia… Ti porta via tutto e basta, in un colpo solo. Soffriamo, è lecito, prendiamoci tutto il tempo di cui abbiamo bisogno per soffrire, ma non spezziamoci adesso più di quanto non siamo già rotti, Sirius.»  
«Saremmo dovuti essere una vera famiglia quando tutto questo sarebbe finito, come doveva essere fin dal principio, da quella fottuta notte di Halloween dell’ottantuno.»  
«Lo so, hai ragione...»  
Sirius stava per crollare definitivamente, Remus vide ogni sua barriera spezzarsi del tutto mentre gli piombava in lacrime tra le braccia. Un uomo di trentasei anni, che aveva vissuto l’inferno per tutta la sua vita, che era riuscito a superare situazioni impossibili e pericolose, si stava facendo piccolo piccolo contro di lui, piangendo tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto in quegli anni.  
«Non è giusto… Non è giusto...» erano le uniche parole che Sirius continuava a sussurrare, troppo debole per compiere qualsiasi azione che non fosse stringersi ancor più forte al petto di Remus.  
Lupin lo sapeva, che Sirius non si sarebbe mai più rialzato da quella brutta caduta, perché un uomo non può portare così tanto dolore e così tanta morte sulle spalle. Almeno, però, si sarebbe steso con lui e gli avrebbe accarezzato i capelli lunghi e le guance scarne, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.  
«Tu non l’hai visto James quando era morto, Remus… Ma Harry gli somigliava così tanto, così tanto...» le gambe di Sirius non ressero più, facendo crollare entrambi sul vecchio pavimento «Li ho abbracciati entrambi alla stessa maniera, come tu stai abbracciando me adesso...»  
Remus avrebbe voluto smettere di ascoltarlo, perché faceva così male sentirgli dire quelle parole… faceva troppo male. Perché forse nessuno dei due aveva davvero superato la morte di James e Lily e sicuramente nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a superare il lutto per Harry.  
Forse sarebbero riusciti a stare meglio, poco per volta, però, passo per passo. Remus diede un ultimo bacio sui capelli grigi di Sirius, prima di lasciarsi andare anche lui a delle silenziose lacrime e rassegnarsi a passare quel pomeriggio in balia del nulla.  
Sapevano che, malgrado la brutta situazione, c'era l'urgenza di una riunione dell'Ordine della Fenice, ma non se ne curò.  
Se qualcun altro membro dell’Ordine avesse avuto la forza e la lucidità di farla bene, avrebbero organizzato loro una dannata riunione nel bel mezzo di un lutto, ma loro non ci sarebbero stati… Poi li avrebbero aggiornati. La vita sarebbe ripresa il giorno dopo, pian piano.

26 Maggio 1996.  
Grimmauld Place.

Da quando l’Ordine della Fenice aveva stabilito il suo quartier generale a Grimmauld Place, la domenica era, in genere, un giorno felice, che profumava della deliziosa cucina di Molly e risuonava di tante voci dei membri dell’Ordine che creavano trambusto mentre apparecchiavano la tavola.  
Quel giorno, però, la Sala era quasi vuota, ad eccezione per Sirius e Remus, che vi si erano chiusi dentro a parlare. Sirius non voleva vedere nessuno e continuava a non partecipare alle riunioni dell’Ordine della Fenice, quindi toccava a Remus informarlo di tutto.  
«A quanto pare durante la fuga di Voldemort Caramell è riuscito in qualche modo a vederlo, Silente è stato riabilitato e sta lottando con le unghie e con i denti per convincere il Ministero ad assolverti da tutte le accuse.»  
«Come faranno? Minus non è stato catturato… Non c’è nessuno che possa testimoniare a mio favore.»  
«Useranno un Prior Incantatio sulla tua bacchetta e dovrai sottoporti al Veritaserum davanti all’intero Wizengamot.»  
«Direi che se ne sono ricordati con quindici anni di ritardo...» Sirius ironizzò amareggiato, perché quella notizia non lo consolava affatto.  
Non aveva senso essere assolti e avere di nuovo la libertà, non gli serviva a niente adesso che Harry non c’era e in tutta onestà Sirius avrebbe davvero preferito tornare ad Azkaban, perché lui di quella libertà - ora che aveva perso quasi tutto - non sapeva che farsene.  
Combattere la guerra, e poi? A lui cosa sarebbe rimasto? Solo una vecchia casa che pullulava dei peggiori ricordi della sua infanzia.  
Almeno ad Azkaban sarebbe potuto impazzire in pace, senza che nessuno lo giudicasse.  
«Scusa, Sirius, adesso sono stanco… Tra pochi giorni ci sarà la luna piena.» iniziò a congedarsi Remus, avvicinandosi alla porta «Vado a riposare un po’, se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi.»  
Esitando un solo attimo Remus uscì dalla stanza, ma qualche istante dopo qualcun altro vi bussò lentamente, come se si vergognasse.  
«Sì?»  
«Siamo Hermione e Ron.» disse la voce della ragazza da dietro la vetrata «Possiamo entrare?»  
Fu proprio Sirius ad aprire la porta ai due ragazzi, forzando un sorriso bonario sul volto per nascondere il dolore che provava ogni volta che li vedeva, causato della fresca perdita di Harry.  
«Ragazzi, non c’è bisogno di bussare negli spazi comuni, lo sapete.»  
«Scusaci, è che temevamo di disturbarti.» si scusò Hermione, che al suo fianco si trascinava un Ron totalmente differente da quello che era stato fino ad una settimana prima. «Solo che… domani torneremo ad Hogwarts per le ultime settimane e volevamo parlarti di una cosa molto delicata.»  
Forse Sirius già sapeva, lo percepiva dagli occhi bassi di Ron così simili ai suoi dopo la morte di James, per questo li invitò a sedersi al tavolo con lui davanti ad un Idromele molto leggero, rubato dalla scorta nascosta in un pensile della cucina.  
«Sirius, noi non vorremmo turbarti con questo discorso, però...» Hermione si fece piccola piccola sulla sua sedia, abbassando lo sguardo mentre Ron, sotto al tavolo, le stringeva forte una mano. Forse fu quello a darle la forza di continuare, di dire ciò che il ragazzo non riusciva ad esprimere. «Insomma, tu hai passato cose orribili… E noi adesso...» il cuore della ragazza batteva all’impazzata «Noi senza Harry ci sentiamo così persi… E tu sei l’unico che può capire.» una piccola lacrima bagnò la guancia di Hermione, che tanto cercava di essere forte per Ron, che non spiccicava una sola parola «Domani torneremo a scuola e abbiamo così tanta paura...»  
E allora la giovane Grifondoro scoppiò in lacrime, destando la premura di Sirius che subito si apprestò a consolarla. Lui ancora non lo aveva realizzato, ma quella discussione con i migliori amici del suo figlioccio avrebbe cambiato qualcosa.  
«Hermione, lo so che fa paura andare avanti senza qualcuno, ma Harry non avrebbe voluto che vi fermaste, che vi arrendeste.» la rassicurò, stringendola tra le sue braccia con fare paterno e accarezzandole i particolari capelli gonfi.  
Poi, la sua attenzione si rivolse a Ron, così chiuso in se stesso, così insolitamente taciturno.  
«Ron?» sedette accanto a lui, cercando invanamente di incrociare il suo sguardo, coperto da una ciocca di capelli rossi.  
«Io non voglio tornare ad Hogwarts.» farfugliò qualcosa, finalmente, mentre Hermione scrollava le spalle e scuoteva la testa in un gesto disperato «Non voglio tornare senza di lui.»  
«Prima tornerai, Ron, più sarà semplice.»  
Sirius non lo sapeva dove stesse trovando tutte quelle parole, né comprendeva come riuscisse a pronunciarle senza scoppiare in lacrime o avere un attacco di rabbia.  
«Non sarà semplice... non potergli più parlare la sera, non chiedergli aiuto per i compiti, non stargli accanto quando temeva di essere davvero pazzo...»  
«C’è una cosa che ho detto ad Harry poco dopo che mi ha liberato, due anni fa.» Sirius vacillò un attimo, prima di far strada nel suo cuore ad un nuovo e sconosciuto sentimento, che gli stava portando un senso di pace nell’anima, riuscì a guardare il piccolo Weasley negli occhi e comprese che quei due ragazzi non meritavano di fare la sua stessa fine, di essere distrutti dalla morte del loro migliore amico. Lui non aveva avuto nessuno al suo fianco dopo la morte di James, per Ron ed Hermione, invece, non sarebbe stato così. «Le persone che ci amano non ci lasciano mai veramente. E puoi sempre trovarli… qui dentro.» e indicò il cuore del giovane, proprio come aveva fatto anni prima con il suo figlioccio. «Adesso scusatemi, ragazzi...» si alzò, lasciando che i suoi occhi stanchi brillassero di una luce nuova, che inaspettatamente erano stati proprio Ron ed Hermione a donargli «Sono un po’ stanco, penso che andrò a riposarmi.»  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono andare via, dopo aver dato loro un’ultima pacca sulla spalla in segno di saluto e incoraggiamento. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e sui loro volti spuntò il primo vero sorriso dopo quei giorni così bui.  
Ron perse un po' della sua espressione corrucciata e asciugò le lacrime sul volto di Hermione, attirandola a sé per abbracciarla e impedirle di vedere che, stavolta, era lui a piangere, silenziosamente, forse un po' sollevato da qualcosa che ancora era imprecisato e poco definito.   
Sirius, invece, percorse tutto il corridoio e prese le scale che lo avrebbero portato all’ultimo piano della tenuta Black.  
Forse qualcosa di bello gli era rimasto, forse era ancora capace di scegliere la luce dentro di sé ed ignorare il buio delle sue sofferenze.  
Forse, adesso, sapeva cosa farsene della sua - futura - libertà.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Non mi aspettavo di ritornare a scrivere in questo fandom a distanza di così poco tempo, ma - sarà a causa della supermaratona dei film di Harry Potter in questo periodo o a causa di questa quarantena - in questi giorni sono super ispirata e ho costantemente nuove storie sui Malandrini nella testa.  
> Inutile negarlo, i Malandrini sono assolutamente la mia parte preferita della saga, probabilmente perché sappiamo veramente poco di loro e della loro amicizia, quindi la mia mente, in qualche modo, cerca di colmare questo vuoto.  
> Poi l'amicizia tra James e Sirius potrebbe rubarmi ogni pezzetto di anima come il bacio di un Dissennatore, così come vedere Sirius affrontare la sua responsabilità da padrino con Harry dopo un lutto importante.  
> Spero di scriverci ancora qualcosa su e di approfondire ancora di più l'argomento.  
> Quanto a questa storia nello specifico, semplicemente mi sono chiesta cosa avrebbe provato Sirius a perdere Harry e non il contrario, un piccolo stravolgimento degli eventi per sconvolgere ancor di più la vita già terribilmente dolorosa di uno dei miei personaggi preferiti. Ebbene sì, più amo un personaggio più lo faccio soffrire.  
> Ho voluto che Ron ed Hermione in questa storia fossero una sorta di luce di speranza, una gioventù per la quale vale la pena combattere e non lasciarsi andare, di fatti fanno smuovere qualcosa in Sirius, gli fanno - forse - compiere il primo piccolo passo per affrontare la sua sofferenza.  
> Remus e Sirius non li commento neanche, che sono una delle mie ship d'eccellenza da anni ormai (così come Remus e Tonks, la mia meravigliosa bambina), anche se in questa storia ho preferito focalizzarmi su altro e ho reso il loro rapporto un po' ambiguo e velato. Siccome il focus in questa storia non doveva essere la loro coppia, ho preferito lasciare libera interpretazione dei loro gesti che, se fatti per romanticismo o pura amicizia, sono comunque meravigliosi.  
> Okay, direi che ho sproloquiato abbastanza e posso concludere qui queste note, ringraziando la mia meravigliosa beta che puntualmente si subisce tutti i miei scleri, mi supporta e mi sopporta.  
> Ringrazio anche voi, regalandovi anche questa volta una buonissima Cioccorana!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
